


AtsuHina Gifts & Prompts

by dayoldcupcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Dates, Fangirls, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake
Summary: "Tobio's never been able to... set for me the way you do, Atsumu-san."There's something about the way Hinata uses the wordsetthat shifts the mood from annoying to deeply uncomfortable. Atsumu lets out a stuttering sigh, Sakusa dry-heaves off to the side, and Bokuto interrupts them with a series of loud, forced coughs.---------Chapter 1 - "White Noise" - Atsumu finds Hinata's loudness annoying... until he doesn't.Chapter 2 - "First Date" - Atsumu and Hinata's first date keeps getting interrupted by Atsumu's many fangirls.Chapter 3 - "Flirting" - Hinata accidentally wears his old high school shorts to practice.( ★ art included! ★ )
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 42
Kudos: 439





	1. White Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErisabesuFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/gifts), [MajesticAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: White Noise  
> For: @erisabesu3  
> Words: ~750  
> Rating: G

Atsumu was a man of serious, quiet discipline. He hadn't become Japan's best high school setter by messing around. While it had cost him in social and romantic opportunities, he never cared, too focused on more important things, like dominating everyone around him.

It had paid off in spades. Atsumu was now playing among the highest ranks of professional men's volleyball.

Unfortunately, he'd also ended up teammates with two of the most boisterous, obnoxious spikers on this godforsaken earth. Bokuto and Hinata were loud when they chatted, deafening when they dressed in the locker rooms, and even somehow noisy when they slept. Bokuto snored and Hinata had a habit of sleep-strategizing, muttering play-by-plays of how the upcoming game might go.

It was a constant cacophony and Atsumu was beginning to forget what it even felt like to know peace. He thought about this as the MSBY bus bumped along a windy country road, carrying the team toward their next away game.

"Nice kill," Hinata muttered, fast asleep and twitching violently beside Atsumu.

Atsumu pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut. He resisted the urge to pull Hinata's hoodie over his head and hold the cotton fabric over his mouth and nose until he stopped moving and just _shut up shut up shut up_.

 _Shoyo is our highest scorer,_ Atsumu reminded himself, else he might commit this murder.

From across the aisle, Bokuto let out a raspy groan, like someone hacking up a large amount of phlegm. He smiled in his sleep and smacked his lips twice. Head lolling to the side, Bokuto then resumed his slightly-less-jarring croaking.

 _And he's a close second,_ Atsumu thought, curling and uncurling his fists.

"Mine," Hinata shouted, jerking his entire body and elbowing Atsumu in the gut.

Twitching, furious, and unable to contain his frustration any longer, Atsumu elbowed Hinata back.

Hinata toppled over, falling off the cushioned bus seat and landing in an ungraceful heap in the aisle, legs stuck straight up in the air. "Uwaah!"

Immediately remorseful, Atsumu averted his eyes, pretending to be engrossed by the passing scenery.

"Did I fall asleep?" Hinata asked, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Guess so," Atsumu muttered, leaning over to offer him a hand.

Hinata took it. "Sorry about that."

"Whatever."

Brushing himself off, Hinata sat back down. "I'll try to stay awake this time."

"Whatever."

Hinata smiled but said nothing else.

Not two minutes later, Hinata's head was falling. Atsumu could see it out of the corner of his eye—he wasn't _looking_ , it was just distracting and impossible to miss—the way Hinata's head would topple forward for a few seconds, and then jerk back up, followed by a few sleepy blinks.

Atsumu grumbled. "Just sleep if yer tired."

"Apparently I'm loud when I sleep on buses," Hinata said, lip curling into a drowsy grin. "And I guess I used to hit Kageyama a lot or something."

Atsumu averted his eyes, again turning to look out the window, though he was still watching Hinata's reflection in the glass. He patted his lap. "I'll hold ya down if ya try to hit me."

"You sure?" Hinata asked, squinting and craning his neck to try and meet Atsumu's eyes.

"I need ya to play at yer best."

"Ahhh."

Hinata didn't take him up on the offer. Instead, he stared forward with stoney-faced resolve, apparently deciding to try and stay awake. In just a few short minutes, though, his head was falling forward again, up and down, and up, and down, as he began to lose the battle.

"Well, if it's for the team," Hinata finally mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest and curling up on the seat. With one final nervous glance, he laid his head in Atsumu's lap. Hinata fell asleep instantly.

Hinata still talked and fidgeted in his sleep, but Atsumu held him down easily and avoided further injury. Atsumu ran his fingers through Hinata's soft, silky hair, and as he did so, Hinata stilled. Hinata's muttering eventually faded into something softer, the rhythmic in and out of breath through his nose. It was... peaceful, almost like a white noise machine, but warm and real and pressed against Atsumu's thigh.

Atsumu stroked Hinata's hair and stared down at his face and told himself it was all for the good of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> This is "complete" for now but there shall be more, as I am always accepting prompts here and on Twitter. ♥ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!
> 
> Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @[dayoldcupcake](https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake)!


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Atsumu and third-year Hinata are on a date that gets interrupted by fans.  
> For: @KarmiclyWeeb  
> Words: ~2,250  
> Rating: T
> 
> Thanks to [rinpanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinpanna) for Beta-ing!

Sitting on the bench inside Shinjuku station, Hinata stares down at his sneakers, watching as they bounce sporadically despite his attempts to control them. He sucks in a deep breath only to puff it back out in one swift motion, attempting a botched version of meditation and failing that as well.

He needs to calm down before Atsumu arrives. This isn't going to be like when he met Kageyama for the first time. While yes, Atsumu is technically yet another way-out-of-his-league setter, Hinata isn't going to make a fool of himself again. Things have changed. Now, Hinata is about to graduate high school and begin a professional athletic career. He has girls coming up to tearfully confess their love on a regular basis, especially since Kageyama got that disaster of a haircut over summer vacation. He's a frickin' catch.

Besides, Atsumu isn't a stranger, and Hinata happens to have additional inside information that he has the upper hand here. He knows because Osamu has texted him multiple times a day with updates on Atsumu's apparently-erratic behavior leading up to this date.

_He's been crushed out on ya since the minute he saw ya at nationals, ya know._

_Hope ya like dating useless idiots._

_He sleeps with a volleyball._

_...that has yer photo taped to it._

_Talk about Tobio a lot. He'll love that._

Hinata scrolls through his text history with Osamu, grinning. Kenma seems to think these texts are meant to sabotage Atsumu, but Hinata thinks it's just friendly teasing between brothers.

A new text pops up, this time from the other twin, the one Hinata is actually meeting today.

_Just got off the train. Ya where I told ya to be?_

Hinata texts back 'yes', then scrolls up through their chat history. He and Atsumu have been texting a lot as well, practically nonstop since an especially passionate moment in a utility closet at nationals last year, though they've never discussed the incident directly.

For months, there was just innocent chatter between them. They've chatted about school, volleyball, siblings, and friends—Kageyama in particular. Atsumu seemed weirdly obsessed with Kageyama and was always asking about him. Finally, on a hunch, Hinata had texted Atsumu one night,

_Is there such thing as a volleysexual? 'Cuz I think Kageyama might be one._

They'd stayed up together until early the next morning, communicating from opposite ends of Japan through the glowing screens of their phones, joking and teasing at Kageyama's expense. They discussed the traits of a supposed volleysexual as Hinata detailed Kageyama's complete and utter lack of any romantic inclination toward anyone. Hinata's hunch seemed right, in the end, because Atsumu had stopped asking so much about Kageyama after that. A week later, he finally called to ask Hinata out.

***

"Yo."

Hinata jumps two feet in the air, off the bench and nearly losing his balance on the landing. Atsumu is standing right in front of him; how long he's been there, Hinata isn't sure.

"Hey." Hinata gives silent thanks that his anxiety no longer manifests itself in the form of stomach issues at least.

"Uh, ya hungry? We can get some grub?"

"Sure!"

Atsumu stares at Hinata just long enough to make it awkward before turning and walking off. Hinata falls two steps behind him, wondering if he dates much. He's obviously incredibly popular, but he's also exceptionally focused on volleyball.

"So," Hinata asks, jogging a little to keep up with Atsumu's walking pace. Damn tall people with their long legs. "Where are we going?"

"There's a _donburi_ shop. I know ya like eggs, and their eggs are good, I heard."

"Ahhhh! Sounds delicious!"

Shinjuku is unbelievably crowded, and with Atsumu walking so fast, there really isn't any way to chat while on the move. They arrive a few minutes later. Hinata is relieved; now they can finally talk.

They collect their bowls of rice first, then move down the long display of fresh, iced seafood, pointing out which toppings they prefer. Atsumu fills his bowl with six different cuts of tuna and Hinata just goes right for three goopy eggs cracked atop his.

Taking their seats at a small plastic table in the corner, Hinata barely opens his mouth to ask his first question when the giggling starts. Two girls, sitting a few feet away, openly pointing at Atsumu.

"Oh my god, that's him, that's totally him!" the first girl whisper-shouts.

"You're crazy," the second responds at full volume.

The first girl takes out her phone and shows something to her friend. "No, it is; it's him!"

"Oh my god, oh my god!" the second girl jumps straight out of her chair. "Nobody will ever believe us!"

"Let's ask him for a selfie! Hey, Miya-san?" The first girl is also standing now. Both are facing Atsumu and waving frantically. "Miya-san!!"

Atsumu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Hinata observes him, remembering how much he hates his fangirls. He's probably going to fucking explode.

"Yes?" Atsumu says, turning in his chair with a sweet smile and shocking Hinata.

The girls screech at the top of their lungs, punching and slapping each other and scrambling to unlock their phones. They manhandle Atsumu, wedging him between them, and take over a dozen selfies before letting him go.

As soon as he returns to his seat, Hinata looks up with a smile. "You must get that a lot, huh?"

"Yah." Atsumu returns the smile as he rearranges the pieces of tuna atop his rice. "All part of being a Jackal!"

"I see," Hinata mumbles.

As one of the youngest members of the national team, recruited to one of the best professional teams straight from high school—famous even during his high school years—it shouldn't be surprising that Atsumu is this easily recognized, but Hinata finds himself disappointed anyway.

They eat in silence, nothing but the sounds of their somewhat-lacking table manners piercing the quiet, until they both decide at the same moment to try and make conversation.

"So—

"What are you—"

"Ah," Hinata says, chuckling. "You first."

"Er," Atsumu glances away, at the wall, and then back to Hinata. "I was gonna say, I hear yer goin' to Brazil after graduation?"

"Yah! But only for a couple years. It's all about ending up back here so I can finally defeat Kag—uh, you know, prove everyone wrong." Hinata can see Atsumu wince at the hard _Ka_ of _Kageyama_ and could kick himself, so he tries to cover it up quickly. "Do you enjoy playing with Bokuto?"

"He's a good player, but I've seen better spikers," Atsumu replies, giving Hinata a look that has him squirming in his tiny plastic chair.

From there, things finally start to go smoothly, well even, though there's the constant feeling of eyes on them. Almost as soon as Hinata sets down his chopsticks, Atsumu pushes himself back in his chair and announces their next stop is to a crepe stand.

Atsumu obviously knows Shinjuku very well. He's been here enough, between the camps and the away games and even a few sponsorships, and he moves through the winding side-streets with ease. They're standing in line together, shoulder-to-shoulder, with two other couples ahead of them, when it happens again. Two high-pitched voices, coming from the women who got in line behind them.

"Oh my god, that's him, isn't it?"

"It is, it is! It's Atsumu Miya!"

"He's even hotter in person!!"

As Atsumu turns to address them, smiling for selfies and even agreeing to autograph a designer handbag, Hinata finds himself pulling out his phone and re-reading old texts from Osamu, needing the reminder that he deserves to be here as much as any potential guy.

_My brother is muttering yer name in his sleep. Wanna see a video?_

Osamu did send a video, but Hinata doesn't dare click on it now. He smiles, though, remembering it clearly.

"What's that?" Atsumu asks, suddenly right behind Hinata again.

Hinata yelps and tosses his phone a foot in the air, but catches it, though barely. "Nothing!"

Atsumu leans over to stare directly in Hinata's eyes, clearly wanting to say something. Finally, he just says, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, that's okay!" Hinata chirps back, way too eagerly. "All part of being a Jackal!"

They collect their crepes, walk a few steps to a tiny park with benches, and have a seat. Before Hinata can even think of his next opening for first date small-talk, it happens _again_.

This time it's _four_ girls, all whispering among themselves with obvious excitement.

Hinata stares down at his lap. He should be familiar with this. Always in the shadow of better, more beloved players. Atsumu isn't telling them to stop, or go away, so some part of him must enjoy the attention.

"We can go somewhere else?" Atsumu asks, muttering softly.

Hinata looks up, guiltily, caught, when he realizes he must've let his dejection show. "No, no," he insists, waving with his free hand. "You should go say hi to them!"

With a deep sigh, Atsumu stands and places his crepe on the bench where he'd been sitting. "Okay..."

The group keeps him for over ten minutes. Hinata sits alone, slowly picking away at his dessert. It suddenly tastes like chalk, his appetite gone. He watches as the ice cream at the top of Atsumu's crepe slowly melts. Three beetles and several ants find their way to it. Hinata forces his smile to stay put all the while.

"Sorry," Atsumu repeats for the third time that night, standing over the bench and staring down at his wrecked crepe with unspeakable gloom.

Hinata peers up at him, wondering why he suddenly looks so devastated. He's not poor; he can just buy another. "I remember when you used to hate the fangirls," Hinata says, trying and failing to keep his voice steady.

There's a long pause. Atsumu lets out a growl and suddenly swats at his crepe, sending it flying into the bushes. "I still do!"

"What?" Hinata asks, shocked. "You've been so nice to them! I thought you were loving all the attention!"

"Yer always so cheery," Atsumu says, breathing heavily, clearly frustrated. "I thought—"

"Those girls are annoying. They don't care about you. They just want selfies and autographs so they can show you off like some kind of trophy." Hinata takes a deep breath. It's such a relief to be honest, finally. " _Fuck them._ "

"You won't like who I am when I tell them off," Atsumu warns.

Hinata smiles, his first truly authentic one of the day. "You'd be surprised."

***

Later that night, Hinata and Atsumu are sitting together at a bar. Two women approach, giggling, items already in their hands, clearly primed for autographs.

Atsumu turns, face dark and eyes narrowed. He holds up his drink. "Oi, if ya pigs take one step closer, I'll break this glass and cut yer eyes out with the broken shards."

Eyes wide, the women let out simultaneously _eeps_ and jump back, paying their tabs and exiting the bar in record time.

Hinata can see Atsumu avoiding his eyes, clearly worried to have shown that side of himself. He obviously doesn't know how scary Kageyama can get—not that Hinata plans to bring him up tonight. Instead, he holds up his own glass, gently swinging it into Atsumu's. They meet with a _clink_.

"Cheers," Hinata says. "For saving our date."

Atsumu averts his eyes, cheeks coloring pink.

"So." Hinata swishes the ice in his glass. "What's after this?"

"This... was as far as I'd planned."

Hinata _hmms_ , pretending to consider this. He sets down his drink and leans into Atsumu. "I saw a Love Hotel two blocks down?"

Atsumu chokes on his drink, his face bright red. It's several long minutes of just his violent hacking, but he finally manages to pulls himself together and work up to courage to peer back at Hinata. There are tears in his eyes. "Ya sure yer not a volleyball-sexual?"

"Definitely not! Do you not remember that utility closet as fondly as I do?"

"...Why do ya think I asked ya out in the first place?"

"Excellent," Hinata says, sliding off his bar stool. Atsumu stays glued to his, frozen, clearly still processing Hinata's offer. Sensing this, Hinata has an idea.

"Wait, one last thing before we go." Hinata stops, takes a deep breath, and then unleashes a high-pitched squeal, though it's soft, whispered, so as to not draw too much attention. "Ohmygod, _ohmygod_ , Miya-san, can I get a _selfie_ with you?"

Atsumu glares at him. For a moment, Hinata's eyes dart to Atsumu's drink, wondering whose reflexes are faster, should he need to dodge an attack.

"Yer jokin', right?" Atsumu grumbles.

"I am not! You better not deny me after giving it out so _easily_ to all those random women!"

Between Hinata's phrasing now and his earlier proposition, to say nothing of how close he is, leaning forward, Atsumu seems about at his limit. He stutters, staring at Hinata with his mouth agape.

Taking this as a yes, Hinata grabs and unlocks his phone with one swift motion. He stretches his arm as far as it'll go and snaps the photo. In the resulting selfie, Hinata is all charming cockiness, flashing a toothy grin and peace sign; Atsumu is clearly flustered and looks a like he might be the one with stomach issues.

Hinata pops open his text history with Osamu, this time in full view of Atsumu. He sends the picture, click-clacking a message to go with it.

_Your brother won't be sleeping with no damn volleyball tonight._

  
( art commission by [@moonbieee](https://twitter.com/moonbieee) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> This is "complete" for now but there shall be more, as I am always accepting prompts here and on Twitter. ♥ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!
> 
> Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @[dayoldcupcake](https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake)!


	3. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Flirting in front of their teammates" or "Shoyo wears a pair of old shorts from high school"  
> For: @majesticdeku  
> Words: ~1K  
> Rating: T

When Hinata joined MSBY, the team's prospects increased exponentially. There was only one little problem.

"I don't know, I don't think that set was very good," Atsumu says, flexing his fingers and feigning a pout. The set was perfect and they all know it.

Sakusa and Bokuto share a look, but it goes right over Hinata's head. 

"No way!" Hinata shouts, beaming and literally jumping with excitement. "I think that set was amazing, Atsumu-san!"

"Yer too kind, Shoyo-kun," Atsumu replies, his voice dripping with false humility.

Sakusa rolls his eyes and Bokuto laughs.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asks, noticing this.

"Nothing," Sakusa replies, keeping his eyes on Atsumu. "We're just wondering, have you spoken to Japan's _best_ setter recently, Shoyo?"

Atsumu falls to the floor with a dramatic yelp, crying out, "Mean, Omi-kun!"

"Oh yah, he's—" Hinata starts to answer, but then noticing Atsumu, dashes over to pat him on the shoulder, "—going to realize really soon he's only the _second_ best, isn't that right, Atsumu-san?"

Atsumu lifts his face from the floor with a sob. "Ya mean that?"

Hinata kneels down and grasps Atsumu's hands in his own, peering into his eyes with unabashed sincerity. "Of course! I'm sooo glad you're my setter, Atsumu-san."

"Really!?"

"Tobio's never been able to... set for me the way you do, Atsumu-san."

There's something about the way Hinata uses the word _set_ that shifts the mood from annoying to deeply uncomfortable. Atsumu lets out a stuttering sigh, Sakusa dry-heaves off to the side, and Bokuto interrupts them with a series of loud, forced coughs.

"Water break, anyone?"

***

Things only escalate over the next few weeks, until Sakusa pulls Bokuto aside after practice one day.

"It's making everyone uncomfortable," Sakusa says.

Bokuto sighs, thinking back to practice that day, when Atsumu and Hinata had gone to pick up a volleyball at the same time. Their hands had touched and they'd stayed like that for a full two minutes, just staring into each other's eyes, until Inunaki finally managed to get their attention.

A grin spreads slowly as Bokuto makes up his mind. "I think they're cute."

Sakusa huffs, clearly disagreeing. "Do you think they're dating?"

"No." Bokuto frowns at the idea. "Shoyo would've told me!"

"Why the hell aren't they?"

"Shoyo is too sweet," Bokuto says, after thinking about it.

"...and Atsumu is too stupid," Sakusa adds, finishing his thought. "Well, I can't take another day of this."

After a few minutes of silent thought, Bokuto pounds a fist into his hand with a smile. "I have an idea!"

***

From behind the curtain of one of the few private changing rooms, Shoyo's voice drifts over to his teammates. "Guys, something's wrong."

"I thought you didn't have stomach issues anymore?" Bokuto asks, trying not to grin.

"I don't!" Shoyo hisses. "I think my clothes shrunk in the laundry or something!"

"It can't be that bad," Sakusa mutters, trying and failing not to meet Bokuto's eyes.

Hinata groans.

"Can you play?" Bokuto asks.

Hinata's groan transforms into a whine, high-pitched and wildly pathetic.

"Just come out here, Shoyo," Sakusa mutters.

"I've seen your naked tushy multiple times since high school!" Bokuto laughs. "Just get out here!"

Hinata steps out, or rather, stumbles out, from behind the curtain. His face is a shade of bright pink that is almost, almost enough to distract from the state of his bottom-half, which is...

"Stop laughing!"

Bokuto can't stop laughing, because Hinata somehow managed to squeeze himself into an old pair of his high school gym shorts. Little does he know, Bokuto pulled the swap just a few minutes earlier. Though Hinata hasn't grown much vertically, he did put on forty pounds, and the result is... "You look like a male stripper!"

Hinata whines and turns to flee back to the safety of the private changing area, but this just causes Bokuto to laugh harder, doubling over and supporting himself with one hand on the row of lockers. "Ahaha! It's worse from the back! 'Tsumu, come check this out!"

Atsumu pokes his head in, having been standing a few feet away at the next row of lockers over, though Bokuto suspects he's been eavesdropping with rapt attention the entire time. He has already finished changing himself, a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"No!" Hinata yelps, his face turning even redder. "Don't any of you have an extra pair of shorts you can loan me!?"

"Sorry Shoyo, I don't share clothes," Sakusa says. "It's not sanitary."

"Mine would slide right off you!" Bokuto explains, still laughing. "Sorry buddy!"

"Atsumu?" Shoyo asks, turning to him, pleading, eyes wide.

"I don't—" Atsumu starts to say, staring openly at Hinata's lower half, everything on full display, every bit clearly outlined thanks to the too-tight shorts. "—have clothes."

"You don't _have clothes_? What does that even mean!? We all have clothes!" Shoyo clenches and unclenches his fists and grinds his teeth, then suddenly makes a dive for Atsumu's bag. "Let me see in your bag! I know you pack extras!"

"No!" Atsumu swings the bag away and out of Hinata's reach. He looks around, clearly frazzled himself, and spots a small basin of towels soaking in pale blue disinfectant. Atsumu pauses for just a second before dunking his entire bag into it.

"What the hell!" Hinata shrieks, chasing after it, but he's too late.

"I—" Atsumu offers, completely unhelpfully.

"Wasn't your wallet in there?" Sakusa asks.

Atsumu is now openly staring at Hinata's backside as he bends over to stare at the drowning bag. "Uh."

Sakusa shakes his head, openly disgusted, and heads toward the exit of the locker room. "I'll be warming up."

Hinata watches him go, bouncing on his toes. "I want to go too!"

"So come on," Bokuto says, also heading toward the gym and waving Hinata on.

"But—" Hinata whines, glancing down at himself.

"You can always run home to change, or just sit on the bench—"

"No!!" Hinata interrupts, frantic. "These are fine!"

It's Atsumu's worst practice in Jackals history, but there's no flirting, so they still call it a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> (This one was written while I was recovering from a head injury so, uh, be cool. ;;;)
> 
> This is "complete" for now but there shall be more, as I am always accepting prompts here and on Twitter. ♥ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!
> 
> Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @[dayoldcupcake](https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake)!
> 
> \------------------  
> To-Do List (so I don't forget like a dummy):
> 
> \- BJ Tryouts or "Atsumu-san is really cool!" (No, he's a clown.) or Multilingual Shoyo  
> \- Apartment Hunting or Camping Trip or Olympics  
> \- Flowers


End file.
